Santana vs Disney World: A Midnight Snack Story
by WorldOfTilt
Summary: A family trip to Disney World can only mean one thing: A very cranky Santana. But with the help of Max, Brittany, and maybe some special new friends, Santana realizes maybe even she can have fun at the happiest place on Earth. Set in my Midnight Snack Universe.


"Santana! Max! We're going to be late. The cab is downstairs waiting for us," Brittany yelled down the hall. She had been standing by the door in her coat, scarf, gloves, and hat for twenty minutes waiting for her wife and son who, for some reason, both waited until the morning they were leaving to pack. Brittany knew she shouldn't have put Santana in charge of getting Max packed.

"Coming!" Santana yelled back, followed by a painful sounding _thud_.

"You ok, baby?" Brittany started running down the hall.

"Yeah, stupid drawer being open," Santana scowled, rubbing her head.

"Mooooooom! I can't find my Buzz Lightyear hat!" Max yelled from inside his closet.

"I'll buy you another one, let's just go!" Brittany was losing patience. "Santana, zip that suitcase shut before I zip you in it. If you and Max are not downstairs and in that cab in the next 6 minutes I am going to Disney World without you and I am running away with Belle," Brittany stomped back down the hall. Santana stood in shock; it was rare that Brittany lost her patience with them. Santana heard the door slam and realized Brittany meant business.

"Max, we are out the door in T-minus 4 minutes. Pee and put your coat on, mommy isn't happy with us right now," Santana yelled, sitting on her suitcase willing it to close.

"Mom, I'm ready," Max walked into the bedroom just in time to see the suitcase pop open, sending Santana flying off the bed.

"OW!"

"Mom, are you ok? Should I go get mommy?" Max asked running around the side of the bed.

"No, I'm fine," Santana sighed while getting up, "do me a favor and help me shut this suitcase before mommy kills me."

With Max's help, Santana managed to close the suitcase and make it downstairs and in the cab with a minute to spare, which she let Brittany know as soon as she got in the cab. In typical Santana fashion they made it to the gate just before the doors to the plane closed. They settled into their seats, Max between his moms, Santana at the window.

Brittany took a deep breath, thankful all three of them had made it onto the plane, with their luggage and with no incidents. Max fell asleep shortly after take off, which also pleased Brittany very much since she didn't know how he'd handle his first flight. He was excited, but seemed to have tired himself out. Santana on the other hand was vibrating with nerves.

"You ok over there, babe?" Britt reached across Max to grab Santana's hand, which was currently clenched onto the armrest for dear life.

"You know I don't like flying," Santana said under her breath, partially embarrassed, partially because she was afraid any loud noise would cause the plane to go plummeting out of the sky.

"I know, but you're doing really well," Brittany smiled, more so at the Xanax she forced Santana to down when they got to the airport, which while not doing the best job, had clearly taken the edge off, since Santana actually made it onto the plane.

Brittany thought back to their first plane ride together._ Sophomore year, their first trip to Nationals with the Cheerios. They had to fly to Orlando, the same place they were flying to now, for the competition. Of course, Brittany and Santana were already inseparable at that time and chose to be seatmates and roommates at the hotel, for obvious reasons to everyone but the girls themselves. The whole bus ride to the airport Santana didn't say a word, not even when the Senior girls made fun of Brittany's bright pink suitcase. By time they made it to the airport Brittany had gotten out of Santana that she was scared to fly and that she didn't think she'd even be able to get on the plane. While Sue was admonishing another cheerleader for drinking something other than her patented juice blend, Brittany snuck Santana off to the bathroom. Brittany squeezed herself into the small stall with Santana who could do nothing but stare. She wasn't really in the mood to fool around, but she wasn't going to turn Brittany down no matter the situation. Santana shrugged, and leaned forward. Brittany giggled, pushing her back. "Nice to know even at the start of a panic attack you want to kiss me, but that's not why I brought you in here." Santana started to cry. "No, no if you want to kiss me you can!" Brittany worried, not wanting to make Santana's predicament any worse. "No, I'm just really scared, Britt. And I'm never scared of anything," Santana's breathing got shallow and Brittany knew she was about to have a panic attack. Santana was leaning over the toilet, as if she was about to throw up. Brittany just rubbed her back, whispering calming words of support. "I'll be right next to you. I promise. We can hold hands the entire time. We can listen to music together. I can tell you stories, I can read to you. I'll do anything for you." Brittany was holding back her own tears. She'd never seen Santana so upset, so vulnerable. Her heart was both breaking and growing at the sight. Brittany finally got Santana to calm down, the two running to the gate just as the doors were closing. Santana spent the whole flight curled up with her head on Brittany's shoulder quietly crying, their hands and fingers intertwined, both girls white-knuckled. When the plane landed and Santana finally, reluctantly, let go of Brittany's hand she spoke her first words since the bathroom, "I never want to go anywhere without you ever again." _

The medicine finally kicked in about half an hour later, when Santana passed out against the window. Brittany smiled at her wife and son, and pulled out a trashy magazine. They landed in Orlando, taking a cab to their Disney resort hotel. Santana and Brittany fought over which hotel they should stay at. Santana wanting the Polynesian because she thought it would be fun and Brittany wanting the Animal Kingdom hotel, because of all the animal decorations. They ended up at the Animal Kingdom.

"Ok, where to first?" Brittany asked after unpacking their bags.

"Magic Kingdom!" Max yelled, "I want to ride on the Dumbo ride first."

"I don't care. I wanted to go to Europe, but no, we had to do to Disney world. The worst place on Earth." Santana mumbled, throwing her clothes into a draw.

"Mom, why don't you like Disney World, isn't it supposed to be the happiest place on Earth?" Max asked, playing with the lion shaped towel in the middle of the bed.

"It is the happiest place on Earth, mom just isn't a huge fan of rides, or characters, or people," Brittany winked at Max who nodded in understanding.

Santana huffed and followed her two loves out of the room. They took the monorail to the Magic Kingdom, where upon arrival Santana was horrified to see both Max and Brittany happily hugging and high fiving various life-sized characters. Santana hated people in costumes. She obliged her family by standing fairly far away to snap pictures of Brittany and Snow White, and Max and Winnie the Pooh. Finally, inside the park Brittany noticed neither Santana nor Max were walking right next to her, she spun around to see the two of them standing, mouths agape, in utter shock.

"Wow, this place is amazing," Max said in awe.

"Wow, this place is horrifying," Santana said in disgust.

Brittany walked the few steps back to them, grabbing a hand each, pulling them further into the park. Santana sat on a hot bench watching her wife and son go round and round on the Dumbo ride for what she was certain was the tenth time. Britt said it was her favorite because it felt like flying. Plus, she loved Dumbo. They were sitting in the Dumbo with the red scarf at Santana's request. A few minutes later the happy giggling duo skipped over to Santana who had acquired a frozen lemonade which, rather than drinking, she was using the perspiring cup to rub all over her chest and neck.

"Baby this is a family place, maybe stop doing that," Brittany audibly gulped, wishing at that moment they really weren't at the park, but at home in bed.

"It's also hot as hell!" Santana yelled to the dismay of a nearby family

"Let's go get something to eat ok?" Brittany laughed grabbing Santana's wet hand and dragging her and Max to the nearest indoor restaurant. They got a table fairly quickly as it was an off-meal time. Santana and Max shared a menu, Max explaining to Santana what the character names meant in terms of food.

"See, a 'Chip & Dale' are pancakes with chocolate chips and walnuts. A 'Minnie Mouse' are sliders, An 'Enchanted enchilada' is, well... an enchilada. 'Peter Pan's Panini' looks like a sandwich," Max giggled.

"Can't a woman just get a salad in this place?" Santana sighed.

"Yeah, right here, 'Dumbo's jumbo bowl,''" Max pointed out, "cause Elephants eat lettuce, obviously."

"Obviously," Brittany directed at her wife in a mocking tone.

While Santana and Max continued to decipher the menu, Brittany slipped off unnoticed and returned with three hats. She placed a Mickey one on Max's head, she gave herself a princess tiara, and on Santana's she placed an Eeyore hat with drooping ears and small tuft of dark hair sticking up in the middle.

"That's not funny," Santana pouted as Max tried to hide his laughter behind his small hands.

"Well you sure have been acting like Eeyore this whole trip so I thought it was appropriate. Just be happy I didn't buy the tail also," Brittany smirked.

"Well you, you're acting like," Santana scrunched her nose trying to think of one of the 700 characters she's seen in Max's videos.

"Goofy!" Max yelled.

"Yeah, you're acting like Goofy!" Santana said, happy with her comeback.

"No, Goofy! He's right behind you!" Max clapped excitedly in his seat.

Santana froze. She hated costume characters. She found them to be the creepiest of all the creepy things. She was certain when she died and if she went to hell, it would be occupied with solely people dressed in character costumes. Out of the corner of her eye she could see a big white finger reaching towards her shoulder.

"Come any closer and I'll rip your head off and I'm not talking about the fake one." Santana growled under her breath. She saw the finger retreat, moving closer to Max for a hug, but never taking it's big eyes off of Santana.

They finished their meal without further incident. Brittany gave Santana a dirty look, assuming Goofy had warned the other characters of her churlishness, since they all avoided their table.

"Can we please go on more rides?" Max whined, "We've only been on Dumbo."

"Yes, of course, our whole afternoon will be rides and junk food and anything you want," Brittany smiled at Max, while adjusting Santana's Eeyore ears.

"Mom, will you pleeeease go on a ride with me? Just one?" Max pouted, looking up at her through long lashes, something he definitely inherited from Brittany.

"Fine, one." Santana sighed, not able to say no to either of them.

"Space Mountain!" Max jumped up and down, giving Brittany a high five.

"Space Mountain it is," Santana sighed, following Max and Brittany.

The line was long and hot and Santana was growing more and more impatient by the second. Brittany tried to distract Santana by discreetly brushing her arm against Santana's breasts or lightly pinching her butt, which Santana appreciated. Finally, after what Santana said felt like hours, they were at the front of the line. They had to sit in a single row, Santana, Max, then Brittany. The ride started, Santana winced as their car snaked into pitch-blackness. She could feel Max kicking the back of her seat excitedly and calmed down a bit. If her eight-year-old son wasn't scared, she wouldn't be either. Then their car went down a steep drop and Brittany was pretty sure she'd never heard that kind of noise coming out of Santana's mouth. Santana screamed her head off the entire ride. Every sharp turn, surprise twist, and plunging drop. Max and Brittany were laughing and yelping and raising their hands. The ride finally slowed, their car safely pulling into the loading dock. Brittany and Max got out, Brittany moving towards the front to help Santana, who was staring straight ahead not moving.

"Baby, you ok?" Britt asked, bending down towards Santana.

Santana slowly turned her head towards Brittany, "that was the coolest thing I've ever done! That was AWESOME!" Santana yelled, throwing her hands up almost knocking Brittany over. "I want to go again, can we go again? Are all the rides like this? I want to go on more rides like this!" Santana jumped out of the car, grabbing Max's hand and running out into the park.

Brittany finally caught up to them, waiting on line at Splash Mountain. "This is just like Space Mountain only with water!" Max yelled, jumping into Santana's arms.

"I had no idea there were rides like this! I thought it was all Dumbo and Tea Cups and baby stuff. This place is awesome!" Santana hugged Max close, "I'm sorry I was being yucky this morning."

"It's ok. I knew you'd have fun," Max smiled, hugging back.

They made their way onto Splash Mountain, Santana screaming and giggling the entire time. She even splurged and bought the souvenir picture after the ride, whispering to Brittany that it was only because Britt's shirt had gotten wet and it turned Santana on.

They went on a few more rides, Santana liked the Peter Pan ride a lot, because she liked that they were flying, she did not like the It's A Small World Ride because, "those little robots singing that song over and over is freaking creepy."

The sun was setting and the three of them were definitely feeling the heat and excitement of the day. They sat on a bench eating popcorn and drinking frozen lemonades, when Max stopped and turned to Santana.

"Mom, I had the best day ever today but, can I ask you one last thing?" He said shyly, staring into his drink.

"Of course, buddy."

"Will you please take a picture with us and a character? Please?" Max begged, clasping his hands together.

Santana sighed, she really did hate people in character costumes, but she did end up having a very fun day and he was just so damn cute, sitting there looking just like Brittany. "Ok."

"Yay!" Max shouted. "Now, which character?"

"I have an idea," Brittany chimed in, staring off a few yards ahead.

Santana followed Brittany's eye line, turning back to give her wife the side eye. The three of them got up, walking towards their target. Brittany found a park employee to take their photo as all three assembled around their new friend. Brittany and Max on one side and Santana, with her Eeyore ears, on the other side of Eeyore. The camera flashed and on the screen, Santana had the biggest smile of them all.


End file.
